What May Come
by Winchester26
Summary: Draco was never one to share his feelings, but when it may be the only thing keeping him alive- someone he loves must break through. 6thYear.DracoxOC.
1. Back Again

Rosaline hated the Hogwarts Express. The Hogwarts Express meant that she had to sit in a cramped compartment with other students ranging from runny-nose-pre-pubescent little first years all the way up to Crabbe and Goyle (who didn't exactly smell like fresh roses). Moral of this story? It sucked. Rolling her eyes to the heavens, she heard a third year blab all about her vintage Viktor Krum autographed poster…again. Finally, Rosaline whirled around, "Shut your trap before I shut it for you!" she exclaimed. The third-year went wide-eyed and quickly moved to another booth. Rosaline gave herself a satisfied smile. Maybe she wasn't a seventh year, but in the Slytherin world Draco's word was law…therefore extending to his girlfriend. They were at the top of the food chain…and she liked it there. She planned to keep her place.

"Don't worry about her," Draco gave a look of distaste to the space where the third year had just been, "By this time next year, things will be different." He told her with such confidence that it almost frightened her. But Rosaline was stronger than that. She took his hand and squeezed it in her own. "I sure hope so, I don't think I can take much more of this," she gave Crabbe and Goyle a clear look of revulsion. Goyle's eyes squinted back at her slightly, as if he was put-off by what she said. Crabbe, however, showed no sign of comprehension.

Then Draco seemed to shut-off again, momentarily. The conversation was now nearly non-existent unless you count the barely audible grunting noise of Crabbe as he stared at the snack trolley that was about to enter their compartment. Rosaline sighed. She hadn't realized she was still holding Draco's hand until he subconsciously squeezed her fingers. She stroked the top of his hand with her thumb, "What makes you so sure that next year won't be as horrid?" Rosaline asked him, leaning over, her lips barely inches from his ear. Her breath washed across his ear. He had something on his mind, and she wanted in.

Draco looked at her, pulling out from deep within his mind, "Don't worry yourself," he told her in a tone of voice that could've sounded abrasive to others, but Rosaline knew it was his way of caring for her. She nodded; upset that he wasn't telling her what was on his mind. But she knew asking now would get her nothing; she'd have to wait until the opportune moment. She did not let go of his hand, but with her free one, she brushed her long brown hair behind her shoulders and looked out the window. _Only 1000 hours to go…_ she thought to herself sarcastically. That's when a little first year stopped at their table. She looked over and yet again, rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" She asked. She did not know this first year- then again…she didn't really want to know a first year.

"This is for you," the kid said, holding out an envelope with a shaking hand. Rosaline warily took the envelope. As soon as it was out of the kid's hand he bolted to the next compartment. Draco looked at her as she began to open the parchment envelope, "Who's it from?"

"I don't know…." She took out the letter and skimmed it, "A …professor …Slughorn.." she said unsurely, "In compartment C," she added.

"What does he want?" Draco took the envelope from her hand and skimmed the short message as well, "Lunch?" he raised his thin eyebrows. He gave Rosaline a questioning look.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one invited," Rosaline raised her hand to point at Blaise Zambini, who was reading a similar letter.

Draco tossed the letter onto the table in front of them, "You can't possibly want to go?" he said incredulously as Rosaline shoved the envelope into her pocket.

"Perhaps just to see who this professor is. Besides, I have an hour to mull it over," Rosaline snapped back.

Draco didn't reply and seemed to pull back into his head.

Rosaline sat, again in silence. Draco had never been a chatty one, but never had he been this quiet before. It was annoying, to say the least.

Then, suddenly, a cloud of blackness filled the compartment, and what sounded like, the ones around. She gasped and gripped the table which she had been touching. There was a loud commotion, but as soon as it had come, it went.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco seethed, looking around, standing up. Everyone in the compartment looked at each other. But everyone soon settled back down, and it was forgotten.

"I don't know…" Rosaline admitted. She looked around and realized that she was sick of this silence. She shuffled out from the booth and headed for the door that connected them to the next train car.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as she reached the door.

"For a walk," Rosaline replied simply, "To find a good conversation," she added as a burn before she swept from the compartment. The flurry of her long brown hair was the last thing Draco saw.

Rosaline and Draco were an odd couple. What had just occurred, to many couples, would be a fight. To them, it was merely day-to-day life. No, they were not always like that to each other, but it happened frequently. Neither of them was hurt in any way from it. They were both strong, and in turn, both had their strong personalities.

Rosaline was not lying about finding good conversation; in fact, she knew exactly who she was looking for: her friend Anna. The shocking part of this? Anna was a Gryffindor…and friends with the 'golden trio'. (Rosaline wanted to gag). But Anna and Rosaline had grown up friends, and were friends long before Gryffindors and Slytherins even existed, long before they knew Harry Potter, and his friend Ron Weasley.

It was rough for Rosaline and Anna to be friends while in Hogwarts…Gryffindors and Slytherins do not mix well together… But it didn't stop them. They found ways and they found time for each other, despite their Hogwarts founded differences. And Rosaline would have it no other way. She enjoyed challenges, and even more, loved coming out on top.

Rosaline waved to a few fellow Slytherin girls as she searched from compartment to compartment, hoping to find Anna; even more, hoping to find Anna in the hall- alone.

As she strolled, she judged the first and second years who were already dressed in their Hogwarts attire. No one changed until the last possible second. Who would want to be in those horrid robes for more time than they needed to be? Even if you had the greatest sense of house pride…


	2. Of Importance

Rosaline finally sauntered down far enough in length of the Hogwart's Express- although it was not all that she had hoped for. She found Anna, of course, but Anna was sitting in a compartment having a jolly old time with some of Rosaline's least favorite people.

Rosaline stopped outside the compartment door, but she didn't dare open. After a moment, the red-headed blood traitor looked at her. They shared a look of distaste before Ron nudged Anna and motioned his head outside.

Once Anna and Rosaline locked eyes, Anna excused herself from the car (receiving less-than-pleased looks from her fellow Gryffindorks) and slid through the sliding door, closing it behind her and then walking with Rosaline to be out of view of the compartment.

"Nothing's changed, I see," Rosaline started as they squeezed their way down until they reached a train car that was not separated in compartments. It looked as though the groups of Hogwarts students were mostly mid-years Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs….they were safe. Once this realization hit each girl respectively they embraced as if it'd been years.

"Another year at Hogwarts…" Anna commented, knowing Rosaline's dislike for the school. (Anna was convinced that the only dislike Rosaline actually had for the school was learned from a Malfoy- but she would not confront her friend about it.)

Rosaline nodded, "We're almost done…Draco seems to think it'll be sooner rather than later…"

Anna nodded, treading lightly and not responding directly to the Draco insert. "We can only hope sooner…" she gave a good natured- laugh… "My OWLS weren't exactly impressive…" she admitted, shuffling her feet, "Except for Charms…I might as well be named professor…"

Rosaline smiled, "You're the best I've ever seen….my OWLS were just fine…except for History of Magic…but I would not be surprised if my 'P' stood for 'Persistently absent'…"

The girls shared a laugh and then dove into the invitations to the 'Slug Club' that were being passed around. Anna had not received one, but to Rosaline's surprise, more than one in her group had received an invite. And finally, their conversation had to come to an end, "I should get back," Anna said. "I think they're waiting on me to start the card game…"

Rosaline nodded, "I always knew you liked those dorks better…" she said in her exceptionally nasty voice, but when she winked, Anna let go her smile. The girls parted ways.

Rosaline made her way back to her original car to find that not much had changed. The same groups of students were continuing their _same _obnoxious games and conversations. And Draco still seemed to be off somewhere in his head. She sat back down in her place next to him.

"Did you run into anyone?" he asked collectedly.

Rosaline shrugged, "No one of importance…" she said, resting her chin on his shoulder lazily.

"Not even Potter?" he asked with a sideways glance to her. She raised a brow, her eyes flickering over, "Haven't seen him…don't want to…why?"

"Nothing…" Draco shook his head. He leaned back a little in an attempt to get comfortable. "We'll be there soon…"


End file.
